


The Day You Surprised Me

by Austrian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austrian/pseuds/Austrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am fearful of water and I hope you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Surprised Me

You said you would take me somewhere. You said you would take me somewhere nice, somewhere beautiful and breathtaking. You drove, we had such good conversation going on. The green eyes of yours fixed on the road, every now and then glancing at me. That smile of yours which I never forget, the smile that never seems to disappear from your lips - and eyes. We were going west, as far as I was concerned, but at some point you made me close my eyes with a blindfold; you put those headphones over my ears so that I could listen to whatever I wanted in hopes of losing the track of time. I know my country, I know the scenery, I know the places even though I get easily lost. I do not know for how long I was unable to see a thing. I remember you finally stopping the engine, getting off and helping me out, too. I remember you offering your arm for me and oh how I clung to that in fear to take that one false step and injure myself. I trusted you with my whole heart. I could feel the warmth of your body, the fresh air around me with that fine, light breeze. And the sun, I could feel all that. It is truly amazing how different perspective one has if the focus is somewhere else than normally. Like playing an instrument with closed eyes - the feeling under the fingers, the ears listening to smaller noises, the heart absorbing the emotions even better, the mind not caring of the audience, the judging ears. 

I remember you guiding me for quite a while. You assured me everything would be fine. I could feel, hear the happiness and confidence in your voice. The warm whispers to my ear, the comforting words. I was starting to suspect something, but the comfort I got from you made me block out all the other noises I heard. Bad choice. I remember the comfort of your arm disappearing, only our fingers touching anymore. I got worried, yet you kept speaking, assuring me. You helped me sit down on the edge of something, helped me step down from there. That was the moment I will always remember, that was the moment I felt like missing a heartbeat. The ground under my shoes was not solid, the ground was moving. I distantly remember you telling me to sit down, but how could I have listened to you? 

I panicked. I pulled the blindfold down, I saw everything. The uneven wobbly ground was the bottom of a rowing boat. You demanded me to sit down, again. I was frozen. You knew of my fear, you knew it. My heart was beating faster, I could not breathe well and the next thing I knew was the cold water creeping on me, hugging my temporarily paralyzed body. We had talked about my fear, but I doubt I never told you one thing - that I do not know how to swim. I had lakes, I had rivers, but since I never had the sea border, I never had the time and dedication to learn the skill of swimming. I had a navy once, but my own nation never went that far south - it was my dynasty, my monarchy, but never the country of Austria. 

You said I passed out from shock, but I have no memory of that. I remember opening my eyes and seeing the sun so clearly - I must have been laying on something. I was coughing, trying to get my throat clean from all the water. I was so furious. I was shaking as I sat up, the sand around me annoying me more and more. I was yelling at you, I was screaming all those bad words one could think of. You took it all in. You took those words, you tried to understand my pain. You had the picnic basket with you, the blanket, everything. You had the blanket wrapped around me while I was yelling at you. You were wrapping it around my shoulders, around my torso, trying to keep me warm while I yelled at you. How your face was so close to mine, yet I still continued yelling. You must be deaf now, must hear my voice in your head repeating those awful words again and again. You caressed my cold cheek, sliding your fingers through my hair to keep my face clear from those wet strands of hair. 

I do not know for how long it lasted until it hit me. You were hurt, too. I froze. I remember I was staring at you. I took ahold of the edge of the blanket, bringing it closer to my chest, to hide my guilt from you. I saw the frown you tried to hide, the lips that were wavering, forcefully trying to smile. The whole presence of yours, the guilt and pure sadness I sensed. Your hair was wet, your clothes were wet - did you jump after me? You were shivering from cold, yet you had given me the blanket. I hid my face to the blanket, drying it, collecting my emotions, braveness to say something. I apologized. I poured my heart out there. No. First I demanded you to come closer. I opened my arms, demanded you to sit next to me. I did not care if you hated me or not, I did not want to see you shivering. I wrapped the blanket over you, hesitantly letting my arm rest behind your back, attempting to warm you up. I do not know if it worked or not as I was cold too. 

Then I poured my heart out there. I said I did the wrong thing, I said all those wrong words and how I did not mean them. I was in shock, I could never hate you. I kept looking away. I did not want to face you, to see the sadness. I feared for rejection. In the end, you tried. You tried to be good to me, you tried to show me there was no need to fear the water. I felt guilty for messing up your attempt to make me laugh. But, I appreciated the attempt, and even more I appreciated your quick reflexes - I had no time for drowning. Without you or without your determined mind I may have ended up in hospital, having swallowed too much water. 

Then it hit me again - I felt those slightly warmed up lips on my cheek. You kissed me on the cheek as an apology. I was again silenced by you. You were not mad at me, you did not hate me. You were smiling again, wrapping your arm around my back, too. I had no other option than raise my lips to a slight smile while I leaned towards you. Your head was resting against my shoulder as we sat in silence, neither of us saying a word. 


End file.
